Resurgence
by UNKOWN SOURCE
Summary: A new force threatens to destabilize the delicate balance of power between nations... Or eat Ice Cream Sundae... Or both. This new force: A particularly smart 16 year old teenager who comes from another world. Includes OCs. Summary Sucks. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos.

This is only my second FF. Go easy on me. Other than that, review please!

I try to be as close to Canon as possible, but a breaking of setting might still occur.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Operation Starfall<p>

"Operation Starfall is a go. I repeat, Operation Starfall is a go. Weapons hot, engage enemy targets."

I always am curious as to whether or not the so-called Infinite Stratos is undefeatable via conventional means, at least in a cost effective basis. Ever since the first IS completely wiped out a conventional task force, the IS has been heralded as being the finest of warfare technologies.

Too bad I'm going to destroy that myth here and now.

"Enemy units detected. 4 IS in total. Estimated total investment costs, 32 billion dollars. ETA, 3 minutes for maximum engagement range," reports Callista, my younger sister and chief of staff for this operation.

Showtime.

"All Artemis Combat Drones engage at speeds of Mach 5 and engage from 4 Km distances only. Maintain standoff distance, decelerate to stall speed to take aim when required and disengage at Mach 5 when necessary. Engage enemy units with hybrid cannons," I command.

The computer screen in front of me shows the diagram of an Artemis Combat Drone, highlighting its hybrid cannons. Artemis Combat Drones are human controlled drones I conceptualized specifically to engage and destroy IS units with only a fraction of the cost. A single IS unit can cost 6-8 billion dollars, a single Artemis Combat Drone costs only 500 million dollars. If the four deployed combat drones can defeat the four enemy IS, I will have proven that the IS aren't so invincible after all.

An IS unit's maximum speed is at Mach 2, as exemplified by the data on the [Gospel] IS used by the US. Meanwhile, the cruising speed of my ACDs is at Mach 5, with a maximum of Mach 12. The IS unit's maximum effective engagement range, as exemplified by the data on UK's [Blue Tears] is at 3Km. My ACDs can effectively engage the enemy at 4Km distance.

Of course, my ACDs aren't superior in all marks. For one thing, a single shot from an IS can completely destroy an ACD. But as long as I use superior speed and range to keep out of an IS's combat range, I can attack with impunity. Also, my ACDs do not have the subspace containers an IS unit is equipped with. But this is non-issue. IS units are also more agile than my ACDs, but as long as I dictate how the battle is fought, their agility is irrelevant.

At least, that's the theory. Now let's put that theory to the test, shall we.

"Our drones are engaging enemy targets, sir. All ACDs have armed their Hybrid Cannons," Callista reports.

"Perfect. Focus fire on the IS number one, then move on to IS number two and so forth. Maintain stall speed until the ISes enter 3km range. "

"Yes sir. All drone pilots, fire at IS number one."

"Oh, and give me a visual."

"Yes sir. Visual streaming in real time at the main screen."

A large computer screen shows me the video view of all of the ACDs. From the four views, I see them firing towards the first IS, highlighted with a red cross on the computer screen."

My 4 ACDs engage the group of ISes. Entering within 4Km range, my ACDs decelerate to stall speed and open fire. The first IS, taking hits from bullets traveling at Mach 16 at 1200 RPM from 4 different sources quickly depleted its shields and is forced to deploy its Absolute Defense, all the while falling into the ocean bellow. One down, three more to go.

The other 3 IS units notices the attack. They all promptly attempt to close in and engage my ACDs.

"All ACDs, disengage. Afterburners are authorized," I say. The enemy IS units are rapidly closing the distance, and one of them seem to be moving at mach two. If I continue to press on, my ACDs will quickly enter the combat ranges of the enemy IS.

"The enemy has given up pursuit, sir."

Obviously they have. What kind of idiot will try to pursue, anyway? The speed differences are just too great.

"Excellent. All ACDs, reengage."

"Yes sir. All ACDs, engage IS number two."

Reentering the battlespace at Mach 5 and immediately decelerating to stall speeds at 4Km distance, my ACDs open fire. The remaining three IS units seem surprised that they are suddenly attacked again. They must have thought that they have scared their attackers off. Unfortunately for them, that is not the case. I simply intend to destroy them all via hit and runs.

The second IS unit is forced to activate its absolute defense and promptly plummets into the ocean. The third and fourth IS units, probably finally understanding what is going on, promptly turns tail and attempts to retreat.

Not gonna happen.

"All ACDs, move at Mach 2 speeds and engage at 4Km distance. Tail them and destroy them," I say.

"Yes sir. All ACD pilots, move at Mach 2 and engage at 4Km distance. Do not let them escape. Focus fire on IS number three."

The third IS unit tries to use its superior agility to shake off the whittling fire from my 4 ACDs. Unfortunately, for it, dodging 1200 bullets per minute just isn't possible. From the data I have read of IS performance, they can easily dodge anything slower than them, as well as anything with a low rate of fire. The obvious solution is to use fast, rapid firing weaponry. I am impressed, though, the third IS unit is not going down as fast as what I expected.

But it went down nonetheless. One more to go.

The fourth IS unit suddenly turned around and boosted. From what I see, it seems to be an ignition boost. A commendable tactic, but with the maximum distance of ignition boost being half a kilometer, such a tactic is futile resistance at best.

"All ACDs, disengage. Activate afterburners," I command.

A sound of an explosion is heard over one of my drone pilot's control panel. It seems that one of my ACDs have been destroyed. From the main screen, I see the last IS unit still desperately trying to attack my remaining drones. The Afterburners boost the speed of my ACDs to Mach 12, escaping the furious beam barrages of the last IS unit.

"Sir, we have lost ACD number 2."

"Not a problem. All ACDs, reengage at 6Km distance and immediately disengage at 4Km distance. Maintain speeds of 350," I say. 6Km is beyond the effective range of my ACDs, but I'd rather not lose any more of my ACDs.

"Yes sir. All ACD pilots, reengage at 6Km distance, maintain speeds of 350 while engaging."

The fourth IS is much more resilient than the previous three, and much faster too. Not as fast as my ACDs, though. The whittling fire from my remaining 3 ACDs smash onto the last IS unit.

"All ACD pilots, disengage," Callista immediately says. The enemy IS unit is rapidly approaching the 4Km benchmark.

Apparently, I need to do another wave of attack to bring down this IS. It will not matter, though.

"All ACDs, reengage at 6Km distance," I say. No need to retreat this time.

The fourth IS activates its absolute defense and plummets into the ocean.

"Victoria est, erat, et semper erit nostra," mutters Callista with satisfaction. This is followed by everyone cheering in the control room.

"After action report for your review, commander," reports the smiling Callista.

"Thank you, Chief of Staff," I reply, also smiling.

"Now that we won, can we get that triple ice cream sundae you promised?" Callista asks me, all the previous formality forgotten. I smile at her.

"Sure. Let's drop of at Vienna. I heard they have a lot of great desserts there."

* * *

><p>Natasha Fairs had better days. They all don't involve getting shot down by a non-IS conventional force and desperately trying to stay afloat in the middle of an ocean while waiting for the rescue. They don't involve having her IS damaged to the point of being effectively destroyed either. Of course, at the very least, she isn't hurt. The absolute defense managed to protect her from any damage while falling.<p>

"Well, at least I managed to destroy one of those airplanes," Natasha mutters, trying to console herself of her humiliating loss. Some of the blame could be shifted to faulty intelligence, but for an IS to be defeated by a mere jet is simply humiliating.

This morning, she got a mission to intercept and destroy aerial objects approaching the US Hawaii army base she was stationed in. Intel states that these objects are most likely to be recon drones, mostly because only an idiot would deploy a conventional force against an IS, not to mention four ISes.

"The higher-ups are going to have my ass on this…" she mutters. Ever since the Silver Gospel incident, the higher-ups have put her on constant watch to review on whether or not she is worthy enough to keep as a national representative. With this incident, she is likely to have her privileges as a national representative revoked. As far as she knows, this is the first incident where a conventional force of equal number successfully defeated an IS force.

"Forget the higher-ups, I'm going to be a laughing stock of the IS community…" she once again mutters. She thinks her entire reputation is at stake. Although since the US army base is a secret, there is no such risk, it is understandable that she is worried.

The sound of helicopter blades pulls her away from her thoughts. From the helicopter windows, she can see her three teammates already rescued with blankets draped over their soldiers. She was the last to be shot down, and thus the last of be rescued. The helicopter's door opens and an officer inside throws out a rope for her.

* * *

><p>Combat Report: Operation Starfall<p>

Combat Summary:

*8:07- ACDs fly within 20Km of enemy force. ACDs move towards enemy formation at Mach 5.

*11:09- ACDs fly within 8Km of enemy force.

*11:09:3- ACDs fly within 4km of enemy force at Mach 5. ACDs immediately decelerate to 220Km/h (Stall Speed).

*11:09:5- ACDs open fire. Target 01 downed. Enemy forces closing in at Mach 2 (Max).

*11:09:8- Enemy force within 2Km of ACDs. ACDs retreat at Mach 5.

*11:15- Enemy force give up pursuit.

*11:15:4- ACDs fly at Mach 5 and move within 4Km range of enemy force. ACDs decelerate to 220Km/h.

*11:15:6- ACDs open fire. Target 02 downed. Enemy forces retreating.

*11:15:7- ACDs pursue at Mach 2 while maintaining 4Km distance.

*11:15:39- Target 03 downed.

*11:15:40- Target 04 changes course. ACD unit 02 comes under fire. ACD unit 02 downed.

*11:15:41- Afterburners activated. Disengaging enemy at Mach 12.

*11:15:45- Moving towards enemy force at Mach 5.

*11:16- Reengaging enemy force at 6Km distance. Maintaining speeds of 350Km/h.

*11:16:5- Disengaging at Mach 5.

*11:16:10- Reengaging enemy force at 6Km distance. Maintaining speeds of 350Km/h.

*11:16:15- Target 04 downed.

Damage Report:

Caduceus Engagement Force: 4 Artemis Combat Drones

Total Unit Losses:

1 Artemis Combat Drone- $500 000 000

Total Munitions Expended:

76 847 30mm Heat Resistant Tungsten Bullets- $11 527 050

Total Expenses: $511 527 050

Enemy Forces: 3 2nd Gen IS [Bronze Spear], 1 3rd Gen IS [Silver Gospel]

Total Unit Losses:

3 2nd Gen IS [Bronze Spear]- $18 000 000 000

1 3rd Gen IS [Silver Gospel]- $12 000 000 000

Total Munitions Expended: Unknown

Total Expenses: $30 000 000 000

**Total Investment: $2 500 000 000**

**Total Expenses: $511 527 050**

**Total Damage: $30 000 000 000**

**Loss-Kill ratio (Units): 1-4**

**Loss-Kill ratio (Expenses): 1-58.648**

**Performance Rating: AAA**

Reading the After Action Report summary, I feel a surge of pride within me. I was right, IS units, despite conventional wisdom and popular opinion, are actually quite vulnerable to certain kinds of attacks and tactics.

My suspicions on the assertions that 'only IS can beat IS' began when I started to collect memos and reports of the 'White Knight Incident'. During my investigation, I found out the victory of the [White Knight] was not as outstanding as advertized. Most of the victory can be credited to bad decisions and bad intelligence gathering.

What really happened is in a lot of ways, hilarious. The missiles, instead of engaging multiple targets on Japan, clustered together and engaged only a single target. It is no surprise that the missiles got intercepted. They had no space of to do erratic evasive maneuvers. Indeed, the missiles seem to not do any evasive maneuvers at all. Any Point Defense system can intercept those missiles. Then, a Japanese informant informs the CIA of what just happened. Unfortunately, due to cultural misunderstandings, the Japanese informant's description, instead of sounding like 'armored, flying exoskeleton', sounded like 'huge, anime-esque robot'. The CIA promptly relayed the 'intel' to the Pentagon, who relayed it to Russia and China. The US deployed 3 Carrier Strike groups, while Russia and China deployed one. This is where the stupidity started. Thinking the target was a kilometer or more high, all these Strike Groups were packed with heavy bombing ordnance. Usually, the US would pack a greater variety of weapons just in case, but the military spending cuts instituted by the Obama Administration and the Democrat Super Majority made such an arrangement too costly if needed to be rapidly done. Thus, all of the 3 US Strike Groups were only equipped with ordnance to destroy buildings and such. When the jets were launched, the huge thermal signature of the IS seemingly confirms the 'huge mecha' misinformation. When the jets engaged, they did not carry any serious air to air ordnance, just a few sidewinder missiles. They were mainly equipped with precision bombs. They were forced to have a dog fighting match against the more agile IS with Vulcan Cannons, something F-22 Raptors and other Jets are not designed for. Naturally, they lost. Without the jets, the aircraft carriers were sitting ducks, and their escorts carried tomahawk missiles for huge targets but no ordnance at all for small agile targets. The rest is, well, the history. In other words, the [White Knight] won because of bad intelligence and bad command, not because of the ability of the IS frame itself. After the battle, the Pentagon submitted a report of what went wrong, but this was suppressed by the Obama administration who wanted to develop IS frames instead of conventional weapons because focusing on IS development would be cheaper, thus allowing them to further cut military spending. Political pressure made the Pentagon relent, and the Democratic agenda of cutting military spending succeeded. When the US announced to the world of the Alaska Treaty and their intention to develop IS frames instead of conventional forces, the rest of the world followed suit in a domino effect.

In my world, such politicking and military incompetence would not happen.

Oh yeah, me and my sister comes from an alternate dimension, an alternate Earth, so to speak. Looking at the history books at this place, it seems that the major diversion points of our respective histories came from the Battle of Kursk and the Battle of the Bulge, both which are won by Germany and which in my world extended WW2 for about two years, although in the end Germany still lost. The Cold War lasted nearly twice as long, too, and WW3 has already happened.

But enough of that, I need to finish my sundae.

"Big brother, what are we going to do next?" Asks Callista.

"I'm not sure, actually. We will need to wait until the share holders make the decision to make a branch in this world. Until then, we can do whatever we want," I answer her.

"Aaaah… The guys at Caduceus Equity are taking their time. This is like a vacation, really,"

"Well, good for us, then. Wanna get another sundae?"

"No thanks. I'm stuffed."

"Alright, just let me finish mine and let's get back to the hotel."

While eating my sundae, I notice the headlines of the breaking news on a TV screen. 4 United States IS defeated by 8 rogue IS terrorists. Yeah right. But this is good for me, I suppose. Publicity isn't something I am keen of right now.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

General:

The explanation of how a single IS can defeat an army above does not contradict Cannon. If it does, please remind me and I'll revise and change the explanation. If it seems that I am nerfing the ISes too much for the sake of realism, remind me via reviews.

The name of the main character of this story has not been decided yet. That is why I did not mention his name in this chapter, not because I want to keep his identity mysterious. Naming suggestions are welcome.

The main character of this story and his sister, Callista, is part of a corporation called Caduceus Corp. Their structure is roughly the following:

Owner: Caduceus Equity Group.

Main Investment: Caduceus Corp.

Subsidiaries:

Caduceus Enforcement and Local Logistics (CELL)- Corporate Security, Enforcement and Combat Testing Wing. Main Character and Callista is part of this.

Caduceus Armament Research and Experimentation (CARE)- Military Research Wing.

Caduceus Corporate Capital Management and Finance (M&G)- Financing Wing.

Caduceus Corporate Production and Logistics (P&L)- Production Wing.

Caduceus Corporate Exotic Research and Development (R&D)- 'Exotic' Research Wing.

More to come.

* * *

><p>Units and Technologies: This notes section is devoted specifically to the technologies mentioned that might not exist in cannon. Usually, these technologies are feasible, if not actually under development.<p>

Artemis Combat Drone: Newest combat drone developed by CARE. Designed specifically to engage and destroy IS units.

Notable equipment:

Variable Jet Engine: Developed by R&D. This engine is designed to be able to adjust its shape and transition to a Turbojet, a Ramjet or a Scramjet, allowing the engine to work at maximum efficiency in all speeds. Specifically, from Mach 2 to 3, a Turbojet system is used. From Mach 3-6, a Ramjet system is used. From mach 7-12, a Scramjet system is used. An ACD has one VJE.

PDE Thrusters: Developed by an outside company. Personal Detonation Engines are efficient at all speeds, but cannot achieve extreme speeds such as Mach 7 and above. An ACD has two PDE Thrusters for agile maneuvers.

Hybrid Cannon: A Coilgun/Ram Accelerator Hybrid. In simple terms, a projectile the shape of a ramjet center body is set inside a coilgun barrel. The barrel is filled with a pre-mixed gaseous fuel-air mixture beforehand. When the projectile is accelerated by the coilgun into supersonic speeds, compression is caused between the projectile and the barrel's walls. As the ram accelerator projectile compresses the fuel-air mixture, it is ignited and the combustion is stabilized at the base of the projectile. The Coilgun by itself can accelerate the projectile until Mach 8, and using conventional explosives the Ram accelerator by itself can accelerate the projectile until Mach 8. The combined result of the hybrid accelerates the projectile to between Mach 12 to Mach 20. The advantage of this system over a railgun design is its greater efficiency and less barrel wear, since the projectile doesn't touch the barrels of the gun itself.

* * *

><p>Review Please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Infinite Stratos. It is owned by Izuru Yumizuru.

Review Please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Of Coincidences<p>

2 weeks after the 'Pacific Incident'.

I open my Handheld Display Glass and access my Personal Command Interface. The PCI is a program which manages the flow of military related information both in and outside of battle. Since my HDG is simply too small for me to use comfortably, I roll out my Flexible Display Glass, an ultra thin, rollable, electronics enabling glass and put my HDG at the bottom right corner. The HDG display immediately expands to the entire A2 sized FDG. I click the 'Arsenal' button of the PCI and the FDG immediately shows a list of weapon systems that I have access to and another list of weapon systems that I can acquire, given that I have enough funds. I click the 'Artemis Combat Drone' button on the former list and a diagram of an ACD, highlighting all of its different components, immediately pops out. I stare at the diagram for a few minutes, thinking of how to improve its design.

I have realized a few problems with the ACD. The first and foremost is the difficulty of maintaining a certain distance with IS units. The problem is that the Hybrid Cannon used by the ACD is fixed-forward, requiring an ACD to periodically attack and retreat instead of just constantly maintaining a nearly equal speed and distance with a target IS. There are two solutions to this problem. The first is to use missiles, but given that IS units seem to be impervious to them, that is not an option. The second is to mount the Hybrid Cannon on a turret. But this has its drawbacks, namely increased complexity, thus either reducing the amount of ammunition that can be stored or reducing the caliber size of the bullets, both resulting in a greatly reduced offensive power, unless I get rid of other components to increase the empty space that can be used to store ammunition. There are always drawbacks and trade-offs, unfortunately.

I check the time. 6 o'clock in the morning. It's time for my meeting already. Usually, I would not have meetings this early, but I already promised Callista to bring her to Disneyland Paris today, so I have to finish my work for today quickly. I click at the 'General Meeting' button at the toolbar. Two video images of two people appear on the top left corner of my FDG.

"Good morning guys. I hope you already have suggestions for the improvement of the Artemis Combat Drone design? I have sent you guys the combat data of the previous battle already, right?"

"Yes you have, Commander. It is my professional opinion that the data remains inconclusive as to the combat effectiveness of the ACD project, but it does support its cost effectiveness," says Bryce, the Caduceus Armament Research and Experimentation chief for my branch. We are close friends, but in formal settings he always uses formal language.

"Boss, I think we can improve the performance of the ACD by mounting better detection technology. The current issue ACD uses a combination of multistatic radar and Infra-red search and track systems to detect and lock on to IS units. As your own tactical analysis show, the problem with combating IS units is their stealth technology that rivals our own. Detecting them and getting a lock on is ridiculously difficult. Right now, our ACDs can get a lock on at an IS at a maximum distance of 8Km, while our hybrid cannons can actually effectively damage them at twice the distance. By mounting better detectors, I believe we can increase the effectiveness of the ACD when deployed against IS units," says Alexander. He's in charge of the 'Exotic' R&D department for my branch. Unlike Bryce, he prefers less formality.

"I have to disagree, commander. The current issue ACD already devotes 5000 Kg, or 25% of its empty weight on detectors. Further expanding the detection capabilities would negatively impact the attack power of ACDs, which in my opinion is more important than range in dealing with IS units. Rudimentary analysis shows than IS shields require a lot of bullets to deplete. If we do expand the current issue ACD's sensory capabilities, we will sacrifice either ammunition storage or fuel storage, both which will reduce the effective operation time of an ACD. I have a suggestion, if I may," argues Bryce. As expected of a former 'Apparition' combat agent, a very astute analysis.

"Shoot. What's your suggestion?"

"We further specialize our anti-IS capabilities. We remove the specialized detection capabilities of an ACD and use the extra storage space to equip a gun turret system. This way, an ACD can fire at an IS unit while keeping a constant distance, thus increasing combat effectiveness. Instead of having every single ACD capable of IS detection, we should design and construct an entirely new aerial platform dedicated solely to detecting IS units. Because of specialization, this aerial platform would be able to detect IS units at much longer distances, and could simply relay the relevant data required for lock-on to the ACDs. The aerial platform will work in conjunction with ACD drones, preferably in a one-to-four ratio. This is by far the most cost effective solution there is."

"That's brilliant! We can also use the aerial platform for other non-IS purposes, since sensors that can detect IS units can detect other objects at an even farther range! This will diversify our combat capabilities! Permission to start conceptualization and design, boss?" Alexander eagerly asks.

"Permission granted. We will rearm our ACDs with gun turrets and remove the specialized detection capability after we have sufficient amounts of specialized IS detectors, from now on named Experimental Detector Units. When will the prototype be ready?"

"Well, I plan using the ACD platform and just remove the hybrid cannon and assorted ammunition and replace them with stronger detector systems, so it should not be long. We have spare ACDs at our labs, so we can use those for prototyping. It's really just an equipment overhaul instead of a design from scratch. I think I can get the first prototype running in a week, and another two or three days for trouble shooting. I can get the final product in about two weeks, and after that we can immediately start either producing original units or simply converting existing ACD units," Alexander explains. Two weeks… an acceptable time frame.

"Good. Now, for other issues at hand, I need your positions on our current policy. As you may know, to maximize profit, the guys at M&F has recommended a protection racket scheme, namely to threaten countries to destroy their IS units and extort money out of them. Their reasoning is that creating a new market for anti-IS units although profitable in the short run, will result in declining profits in the long run as other firms copy the ACD concept and compete with Caduceus. To maintain a monopoly over ACD technology, a protection racket scheme is, according to their analysis, the best course of action. However, although they do represent the shareholder's best interests, ultimately I am the one who answers to the shareholders, and I am the one in charge of this Caduceus branch. I need to explore other avenues of profit before deciding to go with their plan."

"Sir, picking up fights with countries is ridiculous. Countries have effectively limitless finances, while we have market constraints placed on us. Also, note that although we can effectively carry out anti-IS missions, that doesn't mean we are completely invulnerable to IS attacks, nor does it mean countries will not adapt their existing IS units to the new threats imposed by our anti-IS capabilities. In this world, IS units represent a country's military strength, and therefore our anti-IS capabilities are a direct threat to all countries' national security. Countries will not take our existence lightly, especially if we antagonize them. Another issue is the fact that although our ACDs can stay out of an IS's effective range, they cannot stay out of a fighter jet's effective range. We are still vulnerable to conventional attacks. I do not have an alternative to the plan proposed by the Management and Finance department, but I do know their plan simply cannot succeed," explains Bryce.

"Boss, I have done a broad analysis of this world's technology. In general, this world's technology lags behind ours at about ten years worth of time. Except for IS units, which, despite the fact that we have developed specific counters to them, is still about a dozen years ahead of our own technology. Seriously, they have subspace storage technology, instant data to matter conversion, a quickly regenerating power source and a working binary AI personality. It would be folly to not engage in researching IS units, or at least the technology behind them, given the great long term potential to improve our own technologies. Since most IS related research is done by either countries or corporations subsidized by countries, having a dialogue with at least some countries is a great way to jump start our own IS related research," adds in Alexander.

"Commander, although it is my professional opinion that the military value of IS units are greatly exaggerated, I have to agree that there is potential in IS related research. At the very least, my colleague's plan is more sensible than picking fights with countries. We have to carefully select the battles we are willing to fight," supports Bryce.

"You are both correct. Unfortunately, right now we need to raise capital. Since we aren't a legal entity in any sense of the word, we cannot do so with normal or legal means. Therefore, we have to raise capital with illegal means, and by far the most productive way to do so is to extort money out of nations who have too much to lose and not much to gain by not paying. Alliances are great in the long term, but first we have to establish that we are not to be trifled with. Attacking countries' IS units is the easiest way to both send a message that we are a formidable force and to get the leverage we need for extortion. We will decide our next course of action after we have raised enough capital to operate in a more sustainable condition. Dismissed."

"Yes sir," they both said. I cut off the connection.

6:30. Time to wake up Callista.

* * *

><p>"Brother, this is delicious!" exclaims Callista while eating her sundae.<p>

"I know. I still think the Vanilla's better, though," I reply. We have already exited Disneyland Paris. We had a really good time. It is 1:00 now, and we're having the dessert for our lunch.

"Brother, when do you think I can get my own private security contingent? I mean, I think I'm ready to at least have a test contingent," asks Callista.

This discussion again. To tell the truth, I want my sister to have a normal life, or at least a life without the dangers I frequently delve into. She deserves better than that.

"Callista, are you sure you want to get into the line of work I'm in? I mean, there isn't any pressure for you… You're still young."

"Brother, I'm only a year younger than you. Please, don't treat me as a child."

"I know, I know… it's just that I think I have already involved you enough in military arrangements. You deserve better, you know?" I say while sighing. I already know I'm going to lose this argument.

"Brother, I have already made up my mind."

"I know that. I'll see what I can do. I promise you'll get your own contingent some day. I always keep my promises, right?" I ask her.

"Yes you do, except for the ones that have not yet been fulfilled. I keep count. Ice cream sundae aside, you have made a total of 274 promises with me. You have fulfilled 272 of those promises, with 2 promises still pending. One of them is that I will get my own contingent," she replies.

"What's the other one?" I ask, curious.

"That you will get a girlfriend," she says while smiling at me mischievously.

"…I never agreed to that."

"Yes you did! And don't you dare try to wiggle out of this promise! If there is one thing I want more than my own private security contingent, it's to see you finally get a girlfriend!"

"But I'm too busy to find one…"

"No you're not! You just keep inventing work whenever you have nothing to do!"

* * *

><p>"If I may speak my mind, commander, this is a really bad idea," says Bryce in a neutral tone.<p>

"How else should we get the intel we need? We don't have a spy network, and the only person in this branch capable of espionage missions is you, a former Apparition agent. Obviously we can't run an effective spy network with only one agent, despite how good you are," I reply.

"My position still stands sir. This might seem hypocritical since we're a shady organization ourselves, but making deals with shady organizations generally do not end well."

"I know that may be the case. But we don't have a choice, Phantom Task is the most reliable source of information we have right now."

Our conversation ends as Phantom Task's Cadre has arrived at the meeting point, the underground basement of a certain mall.

"Greetings gentlemen, I hear you have already taken out the [Silver Gospel]?" says a certain blonde haired woman. I never got her name, although to be fair she doesn't know ours as well. Well, even if I did ask her name I doubt I will get her real one.

"Yes we have. As per our agreement, we will give you the combat recording of the battle against the [Silver Gospel] to pay for the information you have given us," I say while handing her a USB drive. She takes the USB drive and plugs it into her laptop, verifying its contents.

"Thank you, the content is authentic. I assume that this is the end of our dealings, then? That's too bad, really, after making so many deals I hope we can deepen the relationships of our respective organizations," she offers.

"My apologies, but that is not my call to make. My superiors have deemed it unnecessary to continue dealings with Phantom Task. Their reasons are that we already have enough capital to start with and that we already have enough information to deduce the rest. I would be glad to extend a greater amount of friendship to Phantom Task, but I simply cannot do so without disobeying orders," I reply. It's a lie, really. I am the CEO of this branch of Caduceus, a shareholder of Caduceus equity and a major shareholder of this branch of Caduceus. I have the authority, I just don't like dealing with organizations as secretive as our own.

"Ah, that's too bad then. Contact us when you have a good deal to make. We'll listen," she replies in a friendly manner. I have enough experience to tell that behind that friendliness is the urge to permanently silence us, her loose ends.

Of course, I'm also hiding my urge to attempt to kill her and tie up loose ends on my part.

This is why I want Callista to stay away from my career path.

The blonde packs her laptop and gets in her car. She drives away soon after.

"Sir, I have taken the liberty to deploy War Wolf Commando Squads to surround the area, as well as putting all of our anti-IS weapon systems on standby around the vicinity. We can take her out immediately, if you so command. She won't survive, even if she does deploy her IS," offers Bryce. Where does he get the time to do that? I already assign him a lot of field and desk work.

"No, that will not be necessary, Bryce. No need to pick unnecessary fights. And seriously, get a hobby and relax a little," I reply to him jokingly.

"I do have a hobby, sir."

"Assembling and disassembling guns do not count as a hobby."

* * *

><p>Bryce has decided to go back already, but I decide to walk around the city before going back to the hotel. After all, Paris is a beautiful city, and it'll be a waste to not explore the city at night. Besides, this way I can find spots to bring Callista to tomorrow night.<p>

I cover my head with the hood of my black long coat. The long coat extends until below my knees. Although I admit I like this arrangement because it looks cool, it also serves as a protection measure. My coat is made of two layers of biosteel and a layer of carbon nanotubes. The length of my long coat allows for a maximal amount of protection.

Walking with my head down and humming Schubert's 'Trout Quintet', I fail to notice where I am going. I accidentally bump into someone while walking. We knock each other down.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're going!" I hear a girl's voice say.

I stand up and look at the person I bumped into. Apparently, I bumped into a blonde woman in her twenties. Her wavy blonde hair is certainly eye catching.

I think I saw her before.

"Ah, my apologies. It seems that I wasn't looking where I was going," I say, offering her a hand. I sincerely hope that this woman isn't a bitch like some women in this world are. That is to be expected, though, since women are suddenly the dominant gender.

"Its fine," she replies while taking my hand. I help her up.

She stares at me for awhile before closing her eyes and resting his chin on her right hand, seemingly contemplating something.

"You're rather handsome. How old are you?" she asks me. Is she trying to flirt with me?

"Sixteen. Definitely too young for your tastes," I answer her in an insistent manner. I'm not interested in having a relationship right now, especially with someone I just met and bumped into.

"Hmmm… I think you'd pass as eighteen. Come on, let's go to a bar," she replies.

"Is my subtle rejection too vague for you, or are you just that dense?" I ask while softly laughing.

"I'm too depressed for any subtlety right now. I'm also too depressed for rejections. So accompany me to a bar," she insists. I smile at her.

"Alright then, lead the way," I answer her. I'd be a jerk if I said no now. I've caused a lot of misery to people in my career path. The people I ordered to their deaths, both my own and my enemy's, have family members and relatives, or at least friends too… so many grieving parents, relatives and friends. If I console or cause happiness to even a single person, I feel like I have accomplished more than what I have in my entire life. Consoling this woman… whoever she is, would entertain me as well.

"Come with me."

* * *

><p>"So… what problem do you have?" I ask her. We're in a small bar which coincidentally does not verify your age as long as you look eighteen.<p>

"I just got fired by the US military," she answers me. It appears she is drunk, taking at least twelve shots already. Seriously, though, I'd collapse with maybe two shots. I have not even drank a single shot of alcohol yet.

"Why is that?" I ask her again. If I am to console her, I should at least know why she was fired.

"I'm an IS test pilot, and me and my team mates were shot down at the Pacific Ocean. Although I tried to defend myself and actually performed better than my team mates, the higher ups still blamed me for the destruction of four IS units. You've heard the news, right?"

Wait a sec…

"Are you, by any chance, Natasha Fairs?" I ask her.

"Yes I am," she answers.

So, she's the fourth pilot that I shot down in Operation Starfall…

This is awkward…

"How did you recognize me? It did not say anything about me in the news," she asks me. Crap, she's on to me.

"I'm a big fan!" I enthusiastically lie, "It's so unfair you got fired because of something that's not your fault!"

"I know, right!" she exclaims, beaming with a small measure of happiness, before sinking back to a depression.

"Really though, how did you recognize me?" she asks again, this time facing me.

"You're really sharp, you know that? It's such a shame the US military fired you," I compliment her.

"Thank you, but answer the question," she says, this time resting her right arm on left shoulder. She must have intended to be threatening… but seeing as she's drunk, I don't feel threatened at all. I decide to answer her honestly just to see her reaction.

"I was the commander who planned and executed the attack on your team," I answer her.

Her eyes went from wide to teary in a few seconds.

"So you're the reason I lost my job," she says, barely in a whisper.

"Yes. Quite a twist of fate that we end up meeting each other, don't you agree?" I ask her.

"What are you planning?" she asks me.

"What can you do to make me answer? You're drunk, I have a gun under my coat and I have military martial arts training."

"You're right. That does not mean I cannot try," she answers me.

I smile at her.

"Let me be honest with you… I'm not really sure what the plan is. The reason why I attacked you was to get combat data to pay for a previous transaction for information. Most of my organizations activity up until now has been all about getting information and raising capital. After raising enough capital we are very likely to move from a shady mercenary organization towards a semi-legitimate high tech corporation, semi-legitimate because we are likely to do multiple attempts to break into research labs, both government and private, to steal the data. Anyway, we're not exactly gunning for anything ambitious," I reply.

"Seriously? That's it? You're doing this for profit?" she asks me, aghast.

"Yes. For profit and knowledge," I answer her.

"You selfish, greedy bastard… How am I supposed to support myself now? Seriously, this is my last day at the military, and tomorrow I have to make a decision of either moving back to the US or staying here. What do you think I should say to my parents?" she asks me, teary eyed.

Stop looking at me like that.

Seriously stop.

Stop damn it!

"I can offer you a job as test pilot," I finally say to her. I hate those eyes.

"Really? You have an IS unit?" she asks me, disbelieving.

"Not yet, but we do have a stolen core, and we are planning to move into the IS industry after we have made our first prototype," I say to her.

"Is this a promise?" she asks me.

"Yes, yes it is," I answer her.

"…thank you so much!" she exclaims and hugs me. Seriously, I just got her fired and now she's hugging me? The power of alcohol is truly formidable.

"What's your phone number? I'll give you a call tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>After exiting the bar and parting ways with Natasha, I access the phone book on my Handheld Display Glass while waiting for the bus. I really need to make a call now.<p>

"Hello? Boss, it's twelve at night, what the hell?" a voice answers the phone.

"Hello? Gray, I need you to raise capital as soon as possible," I reply to him. Gray is my Chief Financial Officer (CFO) and the CEO of M&F. His job is to either finance my ideas and operations or to come up with ideas of how to finance them in the future.

"What? I thought we're going with the extortion plan?" He asks me.

"Change of plans. Something came up," I answer him.

"That something being?"

"I met the famous test pilot girl I shot down. She got fired because I kicked her ass too hard in front of her superiors. In a fit of utter stupidity and possibly insanity, I promised her a job as test pilot." I answer him.

"Seriously? Hahahahahaha!" I hear him reply, laughing very loudly.

"And you always keep your promises, correct?" He asks me, finally mastering himself.

"Yes I do."

"Alright then, if we are to move to the high-tech industry, we need to reveal a formidable piece tech to start with. Send me a relatively advanced piece of tech so that I can start," he explains.

"I don't think revealing even a single piece of our technology is a wise decision. After all, knowledge is power," I counter.

"Look, do you want me to raise capital or not?"

"Fine, I'll discuss with Alex which piece of tech to reveal. Just get ready for a capital raising financial operation," I answer him.

"Just send me the tech and I'll raise enough capital in a week."

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

-Handheld Display Glass and Flexible Display Glass are largely copied from this video brought to you by Corning (.com/watch?v=6Cf7IL_eZ38).

-No main character name yet. Sorry. Maybe my main character should remain nameless for awhile.

Character profiles:

The Main Character (currently no name)

Also known as: The Commander (by Bryce and most people), Brother (by Callista), Boss (By Alexander and Gray).

Distinctive features: Auburn hair and maroon eyes.

Height: 184 cm.

Weight: 75 Kg.

Build: Toned.

Personality: Always keeps his promises (or at least tries to). Cares deeply about his sister. Rather laid back and sets aside a lot of free time to entertain his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos.

Review Please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Operation Fortune.<p>

One week after hiring Natasha Fairs, present day, 8:30, skies above Paris, Caduceus Mobile Command.

"Operation Fortune is a go. I repeat, Operation Fortune is a go."

"Alright guys, fortune favors the bold," I say, rousing the morale of my troops.

* * *

><p>24 hours ago, Secret Caduceus Base, Andorra.<p>

"Commander, it is my professional opinion that we have to deliver a knock-out blow to Phantom Task immediately. There is no doubt that they are using combat data we delivered to them to increase their combat capabilities against both IS units and conventional forces. To delay taking them out would be to allow them to be turn into a greater threat to us," advises Bryce. Apparently, he is very eager to tie up loose ends. His suggestion always has the most military sense after all.

"Boss, I think we can afford to take it easy. What's more important right now is we increase our knowledge of IS design and production. This will be more useful for us in the long term. I suggest we steal the IS [Golden Wings], a new prototype IS made by the US. Not only will this jump start our IS research, this will also allow us to produce prototype IS units utilizing our technology," counters Alex. As usual, his opinions are always geared towards the pursuit of knowledge and technology. Figures, since he is a genius in his own right, developing a practical biocomputer unit on his own. He's always eager to incorporate new tech.

"Boss, we need money and capital to run our operations. Yes, there is a military and a long term threat, but in the short term, we need funds. If we don't solve our funding problem soon, we will not be able to sustain future operations anyway. Now, because you have decided it to be too risky to reveal some of our technologies right now, I propose an alternate solution. The Dunois Corporation has always been in the tethering brink of being obsolete to foreign competitors. A nudge is all that it takes to send the value of their stocks to the ground. I propose we raid the main Dunois lab, taking their technology and burning the rest. This will be the nudge we need to push down the stocks to the ground. Then, we will proceed to buy up a majority of the Dunois stocks and liquidate the company's physical assets, allowing us to reap a huge profit with relatively little investment. I have already prepared the initial investment money we need," proposes Gray. He's kinda right. We do need money to sustain our operations and high-tech research.

"Commander, I have to support Alex's proposition. After all, just like you said, knowledge is power. I believe the long term benefits of stealing [Golden Wings] will far outweigh its short term problems," says Natasha. That, and you really want your new IS, right?

"I have to support Natasha on this, brother," support Callista. Within a week, Callista and Natasha seem to have already built a deep friendship. This is great. She's having a semblance, not matter how small, of a normal life.

I stare at my FDG for a while. I slide and access some information here and there, read a few sentences, and so forth. Suddenly, it occurs to me that I don't have to choose.

"We can do all three altogether," I finally say. I throw a devious smile at my subordinates.

"Look here," I say while activating a holographic display of a parade, "There will be an IS parade soon in Paris, sponsored by the French government and secured by Dunois [Revive] IS units. According to the information given by Phantom Task, the US government is going to secretly move [Golden Wings] to an underground IS research facility in Paris during the parade. Apparently, the US and France is trying to deepen their political ties, a brilliant move on both sides, given that the US needs to be able to exert more influence in Europe and given that France needs to bolster its IS research to catch up with the rest of Europe. The parade is apparently a smokescreen to misdirect the media from the visit by the US military. Needless to say, since Phantom Task also has this information, they will also attempt to steal [Golden Wings]. Given the high security of the parade, they will doubtless deploy a large IS force in an attempt to steal [Golden Wings]. What we have to do is simple…"

"Sorry for interrupting, but how are we supposed to steal the IS? It is too heavily guarded during transit, so we can't steal it then, at least not without excessive casualties. We can't steal when it's in the underground research base either. In both cases, we simply have too little knowledge on the French defenses. I have no doubt that Phantom Task has deliberately withheld such information from us to prevent us from stealing the IS before they do," asks Bryce. A very valid question, however…

"I was just getting to that. We don't have to steal the IS from the French. We can let Phantom Task do it for us, and we'll just have to steal the IS from Phantom Task during their transit. Here's the plan: First, we let Phantom Task engage the French security forces, and let them steal the IS for us. Then, we engage the French security forces, consisting primarily of [Revive] units, and the Phantom Task IS units, and destroy them. This will severely damage the reputation of Dunois, sending their stock to the ground and allowing the launch of our corporate raid. This will also severely damage Phantom Task's combat abilities, delivering a knock-out blow to them, at least for the time being. Our last move is to steal [Golden Wings] while Phantom Task is transporting it to their hideout. It should not be hard, given that by this point we would have destroyed most of their fighting force anyway. See, all three objectives completed. Any objections?" I conclude.

A resounding no echoes in the room.

"Perfect. I'll draft the battle plan. All of you, prepare all CELL assets for deployment."

Everyone leaves for their assigned jobs.

I access the intel button on my FDG. A map of the Paris appears, showing the location of the parade as well as a list of military defenses. There are some military defensive assets utilized by both the French and the US that catches my eye. Long range missiles, launched from ground based installations, each secured by at least a dozen CIWS fortified turrets. It seems that they have learnt from their humiliating defeat in Operation Starfall. As long as those long range missiles installations exist, I cannot safely deploy ACDs against the French Security Forces.

It seems that I have to deploy War Wolves Commandos after all.

* * *

><p>Present day, 8:35, skies above Paris, Caduceus Mobile Command.<p>

"War Wolves, deploy at alpha and move to your respective targets," I command. Callista, instead of being my Chief of Staff, is now assigned to supervise and command the IS retrieval force, consisting of 2 War Wolves squads and an IS pilot, Natasha, to hijack [Golden Wings].

8 War Wolves squads immediately deploy from their respective DEVACs to point alpha, the designated deployment area. DEVACs are stealthy, Mach 12 capable aerial platforms designed to ferry infantry anywhere across the world. The name is really just a portmanteau of DEployment and eVACuation. War Wolves are commandos that I deploy to do precision strikes against enemy targets. Most of them are young veteran Special Forces troops from the old battlegroup I once commanded, Battlegroup 4. They're all probably in their 20s to 30s. They're equipped with optical and thermal stealth, so they should be able to disable the enemy air defenses without alarming the entire enemy force.

"This is Saber, moving to target Charlie."

"This is Rapier, moving to target Delta."

"This is…

One by one, the War Wolves squads say their respective squad call signs and their targets.

"Commander, this is Crossbow detachment. Permission to proceed to positions?" Callista asks.

"Crossbow detachment, you have the green light. Bryce, are you there?"

"Yes commander. Is there a problem?" Bryce answers me through the intercom.

"Bring my sister back alive."

"Yes sir."

A warning sound suddenly resounds throughout my mobile command. I redirect my attention to the main holographic display, depicting the map of the parade and everything within a 10km radius. A red dot emerges from beyond the map, engaging the yellow dots already in the map. The red dot represents the Phantom Task IS unit, while the yellow dots represent the French IS units. The red dot approaches the yellow dots floating above the battlespace. Phantom Task is engaging the Security Forces.

"Calling all units… Phantom Task is moving. Proceed with caution. Crossbow detachment, move to your position."

I stare at the holographic display one more time.

"Control, give me a satellite image visual. ID the Phantom Task force."

"Sorry, sir, we can't give you a visual. We can give you a thermal and a multistatic radar scan in real time, though."

"Do it."

"Yes sir."

Another holographic screen pops up beside the main holographic display. It shows the thermal scans of the Phantom Task IS force.

"Sir, we have identified the Phantom Task IS. Judging by its thermal signature, it's the [Silent Zephyrs]."

Deploying their elite so soon? Interesting, I really wonder how one IS is going to beat three French IS squadrons.

Just as I was thinking it, four yellow dots suddenly disappear. An entire squadron of French IS units destroyed already? What the hell is that?

The yellow dots from across the map immediately move to the site of battle. The US IS units moving in to assist their French allies. The red dot immediately pulls back with impressive speed. So that was a distraction? Interesting.

"Sir, more Phantom Task IS units, three in total, is emerging from beyond the map. They're arriving from the North and are moving to the [Golden Wings]."

Damn it. I assumed they're going to try something more subtle than that. This is bad. The US and French IS units are still in pursuit of the [Silent Zephyrs].

"Control, Can we ID them?"

"Negative, sir. We don't have their thermal signature on our database."

Damn it.

"Crossbow detachment, come in," I say to the intercom.

"This is Crossbow detachment commander. What's up brother?" Callista replies.

"Are you getting this?" I ask.

"Yes I am. Three Phantom Task IS units, right?"

"Bryce, are you there? I need your professional opinion on this."

"Bryce here, commander. We are equipped with IS-RSV Launchers, so we can engage those IS units at 50 meters or less. The problem is their numbers. We have two full squadrons of War Wolves squadrons, each squad equipped with a single IS-RSV Launcher. With stealth, we could ambush them as they are engaging the conventional guards guarding the transit station. The problem is that they would notice immediately. My most optimistic tactical analysis projects a 90% casualty rate if we do engage."

"Permission to speak, Commander?" Natasha asks through the intercom.

"Granted."

"We can win this in a different way. The [Golden Wings] is located inside an armored truck. Using stealth, we can sneak in while the Phantom Task forces are engaging the US security forces. Then, I will pilot the [Golden Wings], and we'll engage the Phantom Task forces that way. I believe this will improve our chances."

"Bryce, tactical analysis?"

"Assuming we can ambush and take two of them out before they engage the [Golden Wings], this plan may possibly result in zero casualties for our own. However, if we fail to take two of them out, Natasha will be in a great disadvantage having to fight two or more enemies at once, due to a few reasons. First of all, the IS [Golden Wings] needs to optimize itself first, and this will take at least ten minutes. Second, the enemy force may fire at our commandos just to distract Natasha, meaning we will actually be more of a burden than an advantage. There are great risks, but if we pull this through correctly, we can achieve an overwhelming victory."

"Your call, Callista."

"Let's do this! All Commandos, move to your ambush positions!"

* * *

><p>Present day, 9:30, skies above Paris, Caduceus Mobile Command.<p>

"Control, status report."

"Gladly, commander. I'll start with our own status. We have captured all 8 enemy missile installations. Our Commandos have sustained light injuries but no casualties. Broadsword and Katana requests resupply if possible. Both Crossbow detachment Commando squads are outside the armored car, waiting for the enemy, and Callista, Natasha and Bryce have already entered the armored car. Now for the US and French status. 4 French IS units are disabled as well as 2 US IS units while engaging the [Silent Zephyrs]. We have wiped out the meager resistance guarding the missile installations. Phantom Task has wiped out the forces defending the armored car. Now for the Phantom Task status. [Silent Zephyrs] have sustained heavy shield damage but is still operational. The three Phantom Task IS units have sustained superficial shield damage."

"Damn. I expected the [Silent Zephyrs] to be destroyed by now."

"Sir, incoming unidentified units approaching!"

I direct my attention to the main holographic screen. 6 white dots are engaging the [Silent Zephyrs].

"Can we ID the newcomers?"

"Negative, sir. We don't have their thermal signature on our database either."

This is bad. Too many unidentified units will expose my own forces to unnecessary risk.

"May I interrupt for awhile, boss?" a voice resounds through the intercom.

"Alex? What do you have to say?" I ask back. Alex rarely intervenes in a military situation.

"I have a solution to your ID problem. You see, I have taken the liberty of launching a prototype spy satellite to space. This satellite is virtually undetectable, equipped with thermal dampeners and metamaterial optical camouflage, and is also equipped with a new LIDAR-RADAR hybrid detection system to give a visual view of the battlespace. However, the satellite can only take a view of the battlespace for 15 seconds, primarily because using the LIDAR-RADAR hybrid will reveal the satellite's position to enemy conventional and IS units, thus making the satellite vulnerable," explains Alex.

15 seconds is barely enough, but it is better than nothing.

"Alright, so how do I activate the system?"

"I have sent the activation codes to your Handheld. Just call the number I sent you and the system will immediately stream the visual to your holographic display for a full 15 seconds."

"Alright. Control, do an internet image cross search on the unidentified newcomer and the unidentified Phantom Task IS units the moment we have visual."

"Roger that."

"Control, visual is streaming in five… four… three… two… one… visual is streaming," I count down. Every second has to be used wisely.

"Commencing internet image cross search sir."

I wait for a few seconds, anticipating the results.

"We have identification. The six newcomers are here to assist the French/US force. They are from the IS academy. Their ISes are: [Blue Tears], [Shen Long], [Schwarzer Regen], [Raphael Revive Custom] and two unidentified units. It seems that the last two units aren't even revealed yet. The Phantom Task IS forces are all [Xi Long] units, mass produced variants of the Shen Long. Sir, I have confirmation that the [Blue Tears] and [Raphael Revive Custom] is equipped for long standoff ranges, having a longer ranged laser sniper rifle and a long range missile launcher respectively. Our drones may not be able to effectively defeat them."

I see that they have learnt from their mistakes beyond what I anticipated. With the assets I have at my disposal now, I can overwhelm one extreme range IS, but not two. The obvious solution is that I have to divide the enemy force and overwhelm them individually. I can call in reinforcements, but that would take too long.

"All units, report."

"This is Katana, we're in position."

"This is Rapier…"

All my units confirm their existence.

"Attention all units, we are enforcing Radio Silence after this message. I repeat, we are enforcing Radio Silence after this message. If you need to do any long range communications use light signals or smoke markers, anything but radio communications. This message is over."

"Sir, we have confirmation of Radio Silence. All units have silenced their radio."

"Good, Control, find the IS academy frequency range and deactivate our own radio encryption. Activate the Radio Deception protocol. We'll send them a message."

* * *

><p>"Is that [Silent Zephyrs]" says Ichika, spotting the black IS warding off multiple friendly IS units.<p>

"Yes it is. Let's get 'em!" replies Houki, getting pumped up to engage the black IS.

"static all Caduceus units, stay away from the Eiffel Tower. I repeat, all Caduceus units, stay away from the Eiffel Tower. We're going to nuke that tower and everything in a 20 Km radius to kingdom come with a huge nuclear truck bomb! We'll show those assholes whose boss!"

"Everyone, are you listening to this?" asks Charlotte to her team mates.

"Yeah we are! The IS units have intercepted communications from this 'Caduceus'. I don't care who these guys are, we can't let that nuclear bomb detonate!" replies Ichika, being a hero as always.

"We'll divide between us. Some of us will help the security forces attack [Silent Zephyrs], while the other team stops the nuke. Both teams will need long range support in case these Caduceus guys deploy their drones," proposes Laura, "If one team gets attacked by anti-IS drones, the other will quickly rendezvous with them. Dividing our anti-drone cover is risky, but it's the only choice we have."

"Alright. Ichika, Houki, Cecilla and Rin will attack [Silent Zephyrs]. I and Laura will stop that bomb," Charlotte adds in while already flying in the direction of the Eiffel Tower.

"Good luck!" calls out Cecilla and Rin.

"Be careful!" calls out Ichika.

"We will!"

* * *

><p>"They're taking the bait, sir."<p>

"Excellent. Control, fire a few decoy missiles at Champ de Mars. That should buy us some time while we set up an ambush. Additionally, send in a decoy truck near the Eiffel Tower with a huge 'Caduceus' logo written on it, and give a light signal using a fake news helicopter to Saber and Rapier to set up an ambush around our decoy truck."

"Will do, sir. Your missiles will be fired at ten seconds, and the rest of your instructions will be done in fifteen minutes."

Perfect. Well, the plan has met drastic alterations, but everything is working just fine.

"Brother, this is Crossbow Detachment breaking Radio Silence to make an emergency report. We have a problem here," Callista says through the intercom.

"Control, reactivate encryption and realign our frequency range for communications with Crossbow Detachment."

"Roger that, sir."

"Callista, what's the problem?"

"The US guys have locked the IS. Anyone not registered in their database cannot use the [Golden Wings]."

"Alright Callista, aim your HDG at the [Golden Wings]. Alex should be able to hack it through," I say, "Alex, are you listening in?"

"Yep. Hacking now, will be completed in roughly fifteen minutes."

"Bryce, do we have fifteen minutes?"

"I do not have an opinion on this matter. If necessary, I will buy time. Hopefully not though, I am not eager to fight psychotic, hormone-induced, teenage girls wearing nearly indestructible exoskeleton suits, although I have to admit they're wearing sexy skintight suits," he replies light-heartedly.

"Glad to see you developing a sense of humor, Bryce," I chide.

* * *

><p>Present day, 10:45, skies above Paris, Caduceus Mobile Command.<p>

"Sir, ambush is set up and [Schwarzer Regen] and [Raphael Revive Custom] is approaching the decoy truck. Rapier and Saber is in position."

"Thank you, Control. Signal to Rapier and Saber to spring the ambush whenever they deem appropriate."

"Roger that sir, sending commands via light signals from the news chopper."

…

"Sir, ambush has been sprung. [Schwarzer Regen] and [Raphael Revive Custom] is still active. The ambush has failed. Saber and Rapier is activating stealth and retreating."

"Alright then. Control, signal all War Wolves Commando squads to retreat. The battle is between our drones and the enemy IS units now."

"Yes sir."

"And Control, cancel Radio Silence and readjust all our communication frequencies to normal, and reactivate encryption for all communications. Also, call in the anti-IS drone squads."

"Yes sir, anti-IS drone squads will arrive in ETA 90 seconds."

"Inform the drone pilots to wait outside the engagement distances until further orders."

"Roger that sir."

* * *

><p>Present day, 11:00, skies above Paris, armored car.<p>

"We're screwed," Callista says.

"Not yet. I think we can still do this," replies Bryce, attempting to encourage Callista.

"How so? We're a few thousand meters above the ground, we need at least five minutes to activate the IS, those Phantom Task IS units are hoisting this armored car with us still in it to somewhere, and we have left our War Wolves commando support," explains Callista.

Bang! Bang!

"Oh, and the third Phantom Task IS unit is going to pry open the doors," she adds in.

"I think I can hold them off for five minutes. Formulate a plan to beat them then, or at least escape," replies Bryce.

"How are you going to do that?" asks Natasha, immobilized inside the IS [Golden Wings].

"Simple."

Bryce activates his optical camouflage.

The Phantom Task IS unit pries open the door and wrenches it apart. The pilot aims her laser handgun at Natasha.

Bryce reveals himself in front of the IS unit and redirects the hand gun up. The shot pierces the roof of the armored car. The IS unit attempts to decapitate Bryce by drawing its knife and swinging it edge first to Bryce's neck. Bryce ducks and the knife pierces the armored car's right wall. The IS unit attempts to wrench the knife out, but Bryce tackles the IS pilot on her abdomen before she can do so.

"Haaah. If I were doing this in a completely different situation, this wouldn't be bad at all. Having that said, you have a killer body, you know?" comments Bryce to the pilot he just tackled.

She responded by drawing another knife and attempting to kill Bryce with it. Bryce draws his handgun and shoots the pilot's head. The shield activates and blocks the bullet, and the bullet isn't strong enough to cause even superficial damage, but this momentarily distracts the pilot long enough for Bryce to vault over her head and hold on to her shoulders. The pilot tries to grab Bryce and get him of her back, but Bryce uses one hand to shoot the arms trying to grab him, pushing the arms away from him. He then shoots at the two other IS units. The IS units retaliate by shooting at him, but the IS unit between him and the other two acts like a shield. The IS pilot tries to redirect her leg thrusters to gain lift, but Bryce shoots the legs and pushes the legs back to prevent her from redirecting her thrust. The bullets might not be able to do any damage, but it can at least prevent the IS pilot from grabbing him or redirecting her thrust.

Bryce keeps shooting at the IS units to keep them distracted, at least until he runs out of bullets.

"Damn… I'm screwed."

Bryce attempts to escape by letting go of his shield and pulling out his parachute. The sudden air resistance break his fall and throws off the aim of the shooting IS units.

At least until they readjust their aim and shoot the parachute.

"Seriously! Seriously! Fuck this shit!" curses Bryce while free falling and plummeting to the ground. All three IS units aim at him now.

They miss. Natasha, in the [Golden Wings], charged and grabbed Bryce from the line of fire.

"Wow Bryce, I never knew you could actually curse!" chides Natasha.

"Where's Callista?"

"She said since the armored car's interior is made of aluminum and there's enough fuel, she can rig the armored car into a deflagrating bomb… whatever that is."

"A deflagrating bomb… a giant flash bang! Brilliant! Natasha, don't look at the armored car!"

While Natasha is dodging the fire from the three Phantom Task IS units, Callista jumps out and dives. Natasha activates [ignition boost] and grabs Callista. She then goes full speed to escape the enemy IS units.

The armored car explodes in a deflagrating concert. The combusting aluminum creates a lot of light and deafening sound. The enemy IS unit around the vicinity immediately gets stunned, buying Natasha a few seconds to escape. With the high speed of the [Golden Wings], a few seconds is more than enough to escape.

* * *

><p>"Commander, note that [Silent Zephyrs] is no longer engaging and is in full retreat," Control informs me.<p>

"Noted, control," I reply.

…

"Brother, this is Crossbow detachment; we have the [Golden Wings]. We're moving to the extraction point to secure the [Golden Wings]."

"Great job Callista, go to the extraction point and wait for further instructions. Any casualties?"

"None, brother. Gladius and Spatha moving towards the extraction point, and we have already arrived."

Finally, at least something that works well. I still have a problem, though. I have to prevent the [Raphael Revive Custom] from regrouping with the [Blue Tears]. It seems that I have to use a few dick moves to win this battle.

"Control, fire ten… no twenty decoy missiles at civilian concentrations around [Raphael Revive Custom] and [Schwarzer Regen]. Order the anti-IS drone squads to engage [Blue Tears] at 10 Km and maintain that standoff distance by orbiting around the enemy IS force. Have a manned scout maintain 12Km distance and tail the [Silent Zephyrs]. I plan to finish it off after defeating the enemy force above Paris."

"How about the three [Xi Long] IS units, sir?"

"Ignore them, but send in a manned scout and trail them if they attempt to retreat."

"Roger that sir."

…

"Sir, Katana and Broadsword are requesting covering fire. The [Xi Long] IS units discovered them and are attacking them. Sir, Saber and Rapier are delivering similar reports, as well as Falcata and Schiavona. It seems that all of our War Wolves Commandos are being attacked by the Phantom Task IS units. Most of them are suppressed and taking cover, while others are attempting to assist. Your orders, sir?"

"Hey Commander, are you seeing this?" Natasha calls out through the intercom.

"I am, Natasha. What do you have in mind?" I ask back.

"[Golden Wings] has already optimized itself. It's actually quite easy to use; I think it's just an upgrade of [Silver Gospel]. The AI isn't problematic, too. I'm going to give covering fire for the Commandos. Give me some drone support," replies Natasha. Well, since all my other units are tied up, what choice do I have?

"Boss, this is Alex. I think I can adjust the drones to take in signals from [Golden Wings] in order to maximize range. Basically, [Golden Wings] can act as an active recon while fighting those enemy IS units. Should I do it?"

"Do it. Natasha, you have a go, cover our Commandos. ACD reserves are on the way."

* * *

><p>Present day, 11:30, skies above Paris, Caduceus Mobile Command.<p>

"Sir, [Blue Tears] is down. We have lost four ACD units and one EDU. [Raphael Revive Custom] and [Schwarzer Regen] is reinforcing the enemy force. Our Commandos have safely extracted with heavy injuries but no casualties, nothing that would take them out for more than a month. Enemy Phantom Task force has been annihilated. Should we press the attack on the enemy force, sir?"

"Control, order all anti-IS drone squads to press the attack on the enemy force. Focus on [Raphael Revive Custom] and move on to defeat anyone else. Send the standalone ACDs that assisted Natasha to attack the retreating [Silent Zephyrs] off map. Nothing more than the complete defeat of the enemy can satisfy me now. Oh, and Control, since there isn't any more of my men's lives on the battlespace, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when the enemy is completely annihilated.

Finally… crises over… I need to visit my injured troops later.

Let's review what we have learnt… the IS-RSV Launchers are utterly useless. They have ridiculously limited range and dubious effectiveness. I'll need to find some other way to make my Commandos capable of engaging enemy IS units. On the bright side, I have learnt that apparently a combined arms force of IS units and ACD units are very effective in engaging enemy IS units. The friendly IS units can send in the locations of the enemy IS units in real time to the ACD units, allowing the ACD units to support with awesome firepower in extreme range. I'll look this up later. Also, I don't know why I haven't realized this yet, but flash bangs are very effective against IS units. Their hypersensors forces IS pilots to see in a 360 degrees vision, which is great except for the fact that now a flash bang in any direction can momentarily blind an IS pilot, not to mention the hypersensors increases the light sensivity of a pilot, so a flash bang will have more of an effect than normal.

Now I need a nap.

The operation is a success.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

'Control' is not an actual person. It's just an AI used by the Commander to issue orders when there is no Chief of Staff.

Radio Silence, when used by the Commander, will deactivate all radio communications in favor of light or smoke signals. Usually done to prevent the enemy from detecting and locating friendly units via radio interception, but is also used to make Radio Deception more convincing.

Radio Deception, when used by the Commander, will flood friendly radio wavelengths with false information and commands. Usually done to deceive the enemy, friendly units must either use a different wavelength or alternatively not use radios at all. Although usually the enemy force has to be listening in to friendly radio wavelengths for this to be effectively used, it's possible to find the enemy wavelengths instead and send in the false information and command.

Units and Technologies:

War Wolves Commandos: Very skilled, high-tech infantry used by CELL for infiltration and direct action missions. They are very flexible, being able to engage any ground target with equal effectiveness, as well as very durable in combat. They move in squads of twenty, each consisting of four fireteams. There are fifteen squads in total.

Notable equipment:

Caduceus Combat Visor: Developed from WW3 combat visors, this visor allows the user thermal and night vision sight, as well as giving the ability to see through walls using a 30Khz Radio Wave emitter. Not used in this chapter, but will be important in the future.

IS-RSV Launcher: Designed by CARE and supposedly effective against IS units at 50m. Unfortunately, since IS units rarely enter 50m range to engage infantry, this weapon is nearly useless. Even at 50m range this weapon's reliability is dubious at best. The weapon is a coilgun firing a subsonic projectile that is coated with optical camouflage, thermal dampeners and radar absorbers, allowing the projectile to bypass the shields of an IS without being detected. The projectile will then force the targeted IS to activate its [Absolute Defense] system, thus depleting it of power. The problem is due to design constraints, the projectile isn't even aerodynamic, which causes a hell lot of problems for accuracy. Likely to be scrapped for future engagements.

Extra: Squad names are all based on swords. The squad callsigns are as follows: Rapier, Saber, Katana, Curtana, Longsword, Estoc, Claymore, Broadsword, Zweihander, Flamberge, Espada, Falcata, Uchigatana, Gladius and Spatha. Aside from Rapier, Saber, Gladius and Spatha, all the swords represent the dominant ethnicity of each squad, so the Claymore squad would originate mostly from Great Britain while the Katana squad would originate mostly from Japan. The four non-ethnic squads are mixed elites. Two of them, Gladius and Spatha, are assigned to the Crossbow Detachment.

Anti-IS Drone Squads: These are squads that consist of 3 Artemis Combat Drones and 1 Experimental Detector Unit. The ACD units now have rotating turrets, allowing them to attack while moving in any direction. The Experimental Detector Unit is really just an ACD unit with its weapons replaced with extra sensory equipment. An Anti-IS Drone Squad can effectively engage IS units at 10km distance with a maximum distance of 16km.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos.

Review Please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Conflicts of Interests<p>

Day after Operation Fortune, Andorra, Secret Caduceus Base, Living Room.

"Today, officials say a certain package delivered by the US to France has been intercepted and stolen by a terrorist organization called Phantom Task, who fired several missiles at civilian concentrations in the process. This package, according to officials, contain sensitive IS related information. However, our own sources have concluded that it was not just one terrorist organization, but two terrorist organizations that attempted to steal the package. The first, Phantom Task, stole the package until it was stolen from them by the second. Our sources also indicate that the package isn't just sensitive information, but a prototype IS unit made by the US and Israel. When we asked a government official whether or not this is true, she simply said, 'no comment'. In the process of the theft, officials explain that Phantom Task overwhelmed their own and the IS academy's IS units with fewer but more advanced IS units, all of which are stolen by Phantom Task from either Britain or China. However, our own sources contradict this, stating that although Phantom Task did engage the security forces with IS units, the second terrorist organization wiped out both the security forces and Phantom Task with conventional weapons, specifically aircraft. This is a clip from our news crew who spotted the aircraft in action…"

The TV shows an Artemis Combat Drone firing on [Blue Tears], and then zooms out to reveal several ACDs firing in concert.

"…and we have another clip taken from a bystander's phone, showing an unidentified IS unit supported by several of the same aircraft…"

The TV shows [Golden Wings] engaging three [Xi Long] units supported by concentrated fire from several ACDs.

"…when we showed officials these videos, they once again said, 'no comment'. During this debacle, the entire combined French, US and IS academy security force was wiped out. Although no one was killed, some personnel sustained light to medium injuries, and the IS units of the entire combined French, US and IS academy security force were damaged and in need of extensive and expensive repairs. The political consequences of this incident are likely to be big, and officials say that the eradication of Phantom Task is now all nations' top priority. Back at you Kate."

"Thank you Jennifer. On related news, the Dunois Corporation has transferred hands from the Dunois Family to a Private Equity group called Caduceus Financiers. A full report will be submitted by our reporter Nathan Rockwell. Nate…"

"Thank you Kate. The Dunois Corporation already in turbulent times has hit rock bottom yesterday when their stock value plummeted by 500 points to about 5 dollars per stock, at which point Caduceus Financiers bought the majority of the stock shareholders are desperate to sell, including the Dunois Family's stock. Now with a majority of the shares, Caduceus Financiers plans to thoroughly liquidate the company's physical assets and only keep the research data, as said by Gray Geoff, spokesmen of Caduceus Financiers. When we asked whether or not the company name is going to be sold off too, the spokesman said that they have not decided yet. Back to you, Kate."

"Thank you Nate. Thank you, dear viewers, for watching IS Global News…"

…

"We really kicked as, didn't we?" I ask.

"Hell yeah we did. Seriously, we got the [Golden Wings], we completely destroyed every single fighting force above France aside from our own, and we are in the process of fully liquidating the Dunois Corporation. Hey, anybody want to know how much we are making right now?" Gray asks.

"Shoot."

"35 Billion US Dollars and counting… my projection state that we will at least get 200 billion US Dollars in total… it's quite normal really, for a subsidized enterprise. 'National Champions' usually have a lot of assets but little results to show for. We should probably target more of these 'National Champions' for liquidation."

"I'll think about it," I reply.

"Boss, how about a party… I think this living room would be big enough for all six of us to party. I mean, we also have a bar right over there."

"I'll ask everyone else for their opinions."

…

"Boss, we need to talk."

"Alright, go."

"I can't keep covering up your conflict of interests forever. Right now our sole target should be to raise the value of Caduceus Central Stock by accumulating capital. In other words, our sole objective is to profit. I can understand with stealing research data since that still has monetary value… but picking fights with terrorist groups? Why in the world should we do that?"

"Well, it would be unprofitable for us if those terrorist groups attack us… so we'll preemptively strike them first."

"And the chances of them deliberately picking a fight with us are what, nearly zero? Boss, seriously, we're corporate officials, not heroes. I can cover up acts of heroism if they are profitable, but other purely altruistic acts I will have trouble covering up from Caduceus Equity. I'll back you up, but I can't do it forever."

"I know, I know. It's just…well…"

"You don't want your sister to grow up into being a ruthless dictator, so you're trying to at least set an example of a decent person. I get that, but there are times where your interests for your sister do not align with the interests of the shareholders. Hell, there are even times where your interests for your sister do not align with her own interests for herself. These conflicts of interests are dangerous, and I suggest you come up with a decent way to justify your non-profitable acts."

"Will my justifications really convince the guys at Caduceus Equity?"

"No, but it will at the very least make it harder for them to justify firing you."

…

"Fine, I'll do that. I'm going to… go find the others and inform them of the party. Should any of us buy drinks or food?"

"No need, I'll get those for you guys. Just come to the living room in… let's say nine? That should be late enough for us to party past midnight. Parties are just not complete if we don't stay ridiculously late."

"Alright, I'll do that."

I leave the living room.

* * *

><p>Day after Operation Fortune, Andorra, Secret Caduceus Base, Gym.<p>

I enter the gym to find Bryce. Apparently, he's doing some kind of martial arts training by elbowing a punching bag. From what I seen, his martial arts techniques seem to focus exclusively on elbow strikes, arm strikes and grappling moves, with virtually no fists or kicks utilized.

"Hey Bryce, what's up?"

"Just doing some combat practice, Commander."

"Party at nine, living room. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

My eyes rest of the metallic bumps underneath his singlet. Those are his Direct Neural Interface Connectors, a device which directly connects to the spine of the subject to allow neural control of an outside object. Aside, from that, 8 tubes, 4 on each side, are also connected to the device and buried in between his ribs. These are his Biocomputer tubes, which not only interface with the DNIC (and thus his brain) but can also interface with outside objects. These cybernetic augmentations are compulsory for 'Apparition' agents since interfacing via faint electrical signals running from the skin is deemed too inefficient.

"Are you still using those Biocomputer packages or your DNIC?" I ask.

"No."

"So why not remove them with surgery? I mean, after the war they offered free removals right?"

"They did, but I refused. I thought this might come in handy someday. Besides, I'm proud that I was once an Apparition agent."

"I see."

Silence. We stayed silent for about thirty seconds, with Bryce still attacking the punching bag.

"I heard rumors from the Commandos," Bryce says.

"Really? What rumors?"

"They found out through your Control AI that you took a nap after knowing your victory is ensured."

"I see."

"This reinforces their belief in you that you are a cold, calculating, nearly infallible commander who is never swayed by emotions that will bring them out of battle alive every time."

"I'm flattered."

"They have also, as I have found out, ignored the part where you said 'wake me up if something happens' and the overall tone of your voice as being full of worry."

"I see."

"You don't have to deceive anyone to seem calculating, Bryce. The Commandos are doing it by themselves."

"Sigh…"

"Commander, I know that you act cold, uncaring and calculating in front of the troops to give the assurance that everything is within your calculations, and this is roughly good for morale, but I have to worry about your confidence in yourself if you have to constantly remind your troops. Simply speaking, who are you trying to deceive, your troops or yourself?"

"Myself, probably… nothing went as planned in the previous operation."

"So? We won with zero living casualties and a few downed drones. We… You did great."

"Thanks a lot."

"Everyone in this branch has faith in you… why can't you have a little bit more faith in yourself?"

"I do have faith in myself… I just know my discouraging limits, unlike others who think I can solve any problem."

"Let's leave it at that, then."

Another stretch of silence. Bryce is still pounding the punching bag. I decide to sit down on a bench.

"Commander, do you still remember Eastern Russia Campaign? When we have just captured Vladivostok, and it turned out to be a trap? We were promptly surrounded by enemy infantry, armor and artillery concentrations, as well as a naval blockade with enemy naval artillery pounding us from the sea. Remember that?"

"Yes, but I doubt how reminding me of such a colossal mistake can help me boost my confidence."

Bryce laughs.

"I'm just reminiscing. Anyway, you were the General of Field Army 4 at that time… and you were stuck with your army at Vladivostok. If I'm not mistaken, you ordered the Army to set up a defense."

"Yes I did."

"I still remember you acting calm and composed while sharing your luxuries with the troops. I remember seeing you give your jacket full of military medals to a freezing grunt. Said grunt nearly choke on his soup when you put your jacket over his shoulders. You then simply walked away coldly as if nothing happened. That day, you got the reputation of being both the friendliest and coldest general at the army."

"I remember that. I was trying to increase the morale of my army by making myself seem cold and calculating yet close and not distant."

"I know… I know. You went to ridiculous extents to keep up the act sometimes, though."

"Like what?"

"Like when you slept inside your private room while under heavy deafening bombardment. Your reasoning is that the enemy can't attack while bombarding, lest they risk killing their own troops, so the time the enemy spends bombarding is a great time for everyone to rest. Of course, nobody could rest, or even more surprisingly, sleep, under such earthshaking and earsplitting barrages of explosive shells. When the troops opened the door to your room to inform you that the bombardment is over, they found you asleep. Rumors circulated that you were too cold and calculating to factor in your own body's protests."

Bryce laughs again.

"I believed that too, until I found a few sleeping pills missing from your drawer. When I asked an army doctor for his opinion but not to reveal it to anyone else, he said that the amount you ingested is far too much for a safe dosage and that you're an idiot for risking your life just to maintain an image."

Bryce laughs even louder.

"Good times… good times," I say, also in the mood of reminiscing.

…

"Hey Bryce, I have an offer to give to you."

"I'm listening, Commander."

"Would you like to serve Caduceus as an Apparition Combat Agent instead? I can tell you prefer being on the field rather than paper pushing. I can have Gray head the CARE department. It will increase efficiency by directly connecting funding and production too."

Bryce stops pounding the punching bag and looks at me.

"But mostly you just want to cater to my wishes, correct? You're a good friend, commander."

"Thanks. So your answer is?"

"If you can find me a proper Apparition Combat Suit, I'll accept."

"Consider that done. I got to go and invite the other guys to the party."

"See you later, Commander."

* * *

><p>Day after Operation Fortune, Andorra, Secret Caduceus Base, R&amp;D Laboratory.<p>

"Hey Alex, party at nine, living room," I say to Alex.

"I'll be there boss," he replies.

I stop and stare at some kind of jet black exoskeleton. I think it's an IS… so this is what he did with the [Golden Wings]?

"You really outdid yourself this time, Alex."

"Thanks, boss. I challenged myself with this project. Since the IS core is pretty much the only thing that outstrips our technology… and probably the subspace storage technology and instant data to matter conversion, I thought that building an IS unit from ground up using our superior tech should lead to favorable results as long as those three technologies are still present."

"So you made this? Damn, Natasha will definitely love this! How good is this thing?"

"It cruises at Mach 3 and can go as fast as Mach 5 using its twin Pulse Detonation Engines. There is also an afterburner system to allow it to go at Mach 8 for a short period of time. I also included an [Ignition Boost] system to allow it to move at Mach 12 for a second or less, useful when trying to close in with an enemy IS. I scrapped most of the weapons and the barrier generator for a more interesting approach. Instead of an energy barrier, I tried to make a defensive AIC barrier instead. The problem with the AIC system is that it can only cancel the inertia of one object at a time… but I thought that if I use my trademark technology, biocomputers, to enhance the pilot's focus and couple it with the Hypersensor technology, I should be able to allow the pilot to stop all objects at a 10m radius around the IS. I had simulations run… and so far all results point positive. To counteract possible distraction tactics, I also included an AIC autofocus program inside the operating system. To enhance calculating efficiency, I also replaced the old binary computer with my own ternary design. This way, instead of blocking projectiles with an energy shield, the IS automatically locks on and stops projectiles with its AIC, which is about 80% more energy efficient than having a constantly activated energy shield…"

"Sorry to interrupt, but how about energy weapons like lasers? I don't think any computer can calculate the trajectory of a laser fast enough."

"I thought of that too. A weak AIC barrier is constantly generated around the IS. It takes only 10% as much energy as a constantly generating energy barrier. Since photons have negligible mass, they also have very small inertia, allowing the weak AIC barrier to stop them without any problems. The total energy savings of this AIC defense system when compared to an energy barrier system is around 75%, give or take, thus increasing survivability of the IS unit. For its weapons, since most IS versus IS battles occur at visual ranges, I decided that short range weapons with a high rate of fire and high damage instead of an accurate long range weapon is preferable. The enhanced AIC of this IS unit can neutralize an object 2Km away without compromising its autofocus program, so it should not be hard to close in for the kill anyway. This IS only has two weapons, the first is a longsword. Now, you know metamaterials right?"

"Yes, I do. It allows materials to have a negative refraction index, thus bending electromagnetic waves around an object and allowing invisibility, yes?"

"Correct. I, however, have developed a new type of metamaterial to be used as a weapon."

"How so?"

"Well, you heard of the meta-armor project right?"

"Yes, I did. A project aimed at bending bullets around a metamaterial as if it's light. They succeeded, but it makes the already ridiculously expensive metamaterial cloaking system look like pennies in comparison to the new armor. Not to mention the armor is ridiculously fragile and prone to scratches which will interfere with the armor system. In the end, it was one of the most expensive failures in military research history."

"Well, I found a way to get around the fragility and scratch problem, although the costs are even higher. This sword is made of a new kind of metamaterial. It's hard and strong enough to be used as a weapon, and all matter bends itself around the metamaterial. In other words, even with its dull edge, it can cut through everything regardless of hardness and strength simply because matter bends itself around it. Although it cannot cause energy to fully bend around it, it can still cause enough bending to severely damage energy shields with each slash. It is truly the greatest close quarter weapon ever devised, at least in my opinion."

"Aaah, I see where you're going. Long range AIC freezes the enemy IS, Mach 12 [Ignition Boost] allows this IS close in on the target, and the sword cleaves the target away with impunity. Brilliant tactical doctrine… I'm surprised you even thought of one. Usually your inventions have no tactical considerations in their design whatsoever."

"I learnt from you, boss. By the way, the other weapon is twin shoulder-mounted laser shotguns, one on each shoulder. They individual laser beams that form a single volley are spaced in such a way to minimize blooming and maximize damage at fifty meters, although they can be automatically adjusted in battle to change its optimal range."

"Glad to know that. I need to know, though, just how much does this IS unit cost?"

"Well… the sword costs about 2 billion US dollars…"

"2 billion! What the hell! Shit, if two billion dollars suddenly disappear from the treasury, I would have known! How the hell did you hide this thing from me?"

"I buried the costs under multiple budgets including the annual budget for basic necessities and toiletries."

"Is that why I'm always getting reports of a shortage of toilet paper from the R&D department?" I ask.

"That, and I found a new hobby of making origami with toilet paper."

…

"Forget I ever asked that. By the way, what's the name of this IS?"

"I don't know… how about Darth Vader? I could modify the hypersensory visor to imitate Darth Vader's mask if you want…"

"Never mind, let's just let Natasha decide."

At this point, I realized that Alex's interests have nothing to do with profiting, and has more to do with satisfying his personal curiosity and his eccentric hobbies.

I should berate him for it… but hell; this is Alex we're talking about.

* * *

><p>Day after Operation Fortune, Andorra, Secret Caduceus Base, Living Room.<p>

I walk back to the living room. I still need to find Natasha and Callista… but I think I can do that later. I personally installed a grand piano in the living room, mainly because playing music is my hobby. I'm really good at it, too.

I wonder… If I didn't enter the army and become a General, I could've spent my days being a professional pianist. I won't have to worry my sister diving into a world of danger, too.

I play Liszt's La campanella on the piano. I personally like this song's light hearted quick paced nature, it allows me to relax and focus entirely on playing.

…

I finish playing the song. I hear the sound of claps behind me. I turn my head and see Natasha leaning on the wall and clapping.

"Nat, party at nine in this room, wanna come?"

"Sure…"

She's trying to say something, but she's thinking whether or not to say it. I can wait.

"Umm, Commander, I have a proposition."

"Shoot."

"We should focus on attacking and eradicating Phantom Task and other terrorist groups."

"And why is that?"

"Because doing so will score us political points, not to mention that Phantom Task has some serious research and finances… basically, we can indirectly, through political means, and directly, through financial means, profit from the destruction of terrorist groups."

"Alright, good enough. What's your real reason?" I ask her while throwing her a questioning look.

Natasha squirms under my gaze.

"Well… let's just say its better on my conscience that way."

"Explain."

"…Although the United States did fire me, I'm still an American citizen… and I don't want my parents to find out I joined a terrorist organization. If we make terrorists our main targets, I can at least explain to my parents that I joined a shady yet ultimately good organization."

I sigh and give her a tired look.

"You do realize that the motivations underlying your proposal might possibly corrupt the interests of this corporation should it undertake said proposal?"

Natasha gives me a blank look.

"Conflicts of interests," I explain, "Your proposal and this corporation's interests may be aligned, but the motivations of both parties are certainly different, and your motivations might corrupt this corporation's motivations."

"Aah… so although attacking terrorists might be profitable to Caduceus, I did not propose attacking terrorists because it's profitable, although that is the reason I said Caduceus should attack terrorists. I don't understand why this is a problem, given that in the end…"

"No, it's not a problem in the short run," I cut her off. I know this is rather rude, but I really need to explain this, "But in the long run, if we keep attacking terrorists, the interests of this corporation might change because we will keep aligning ourselves to your interests, and when that happens, this corporation will no longer serve the interests of its shareholders, which will create a hell lot of problems. Natasha, I know you still have a sense of loyalty to your country, and I know you have second thoughts of our less than legal activities, but you have to understand that Caduceus is supposed to profit, not to fight crime and ease your conscience. I'm sorry Natasha."

"Oh," she replies, dejected.

"But I'll consider it."

Natasha looks at me, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"But you just said…"

I cut her off again, "As far as I am concerned, I represent the interests of Caduceus Equity. But remember, I will only lead Caduceus to clash with terrorist groups if the benefits outweigh the immediate costs, risks, and opportunity costs."

"I understand," replies Natasha, hopeful.

"Good," I reply while smiling to her.

We stay silent… I wonder why Natasha is still here. I mean, she has all her questions answered, right?"

"Umm, may I ask a question, commander?"

"You may, Natasha."

"I'm not prying or anything… but those dog tags you wear around your neck… why do you wear them? I mean, you don't even wear the same amount every day…"

"I assume Callista explained that we are from another world?"

"Yes she has."

"Well, I was a General once… of a faction called The Commonwealth. I commanded Field Army 4 in World War 3. The dog tags are either copies or originally of the soldiers that died under my command. I wear the dog tags of dead soldiers who die in the current day… so, for example, today I wear the dog tags of the soldiers who died this day. Overall, twenty four thousand soldiers died under my command."

Natasha looks down as if ashamed that she let her curiosity get the better of her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really."

Natasha looks at me.

"You must have been through a lot."

"More than what I want to for my entire life."

"Do you regret being a General?"

"I regret some of the decisions I made… but I don't regret serving the military. Funnily enough, that war gave me more friends than all the years of peace time combined. I don't regret making those friends, even if some died due to my decisions."

I try to conceal the grief I am feeling because of remembering my worst mistakes.

Judging by the regretful stare I am getting from Natasha, I'm probably not doing a good job at it.

Natasha leans forward and gives me a peck on my forehead. I blush… what the hell? It's not exactly anything, but aside from my sister, no girl has kissed me before.

"That was my apology of bringing up something you're not comfortable with."

"I see," I say, dumbfounded.

"And this…" she gives me another kiss, this time to my cheek, "Is my 'feel better' present."

I must be looking pathetic, blushing only because of playful kisses and nothing romantic.

But I still find myself blushing like mad.

Natasha walks to the door, but before she exits, she throws me a questioning look.

"One more question, Commander, do your interests align with the shareholders'?"

I think for a few seconds before answering her.

"No."

* * *

><p>Day after Operation Fortune, Andorra, Secret Caduceus Base, Outside of Callista's room.<p>

I always consider three questions before making a decision.

First, what are the ends I wish to achieve?

Second, what are the means I have in my disposal?

And lastly, how do I minimally spend the latter to maximally accomplish the former?

In fact, I use these questions to guide my every move when commanding an army. The third rule specifically is a key principle in warfare, economy of force.

However, right now I'm using these questions to decide the best policy to achieve my own interests.

The ends I wish to achieve are simple; I want to spend the maximum amount of time with my sister and hopefully divert her from her life threatening goals.

Unfortunately, there are secondary objectives that I need to accomplish to secure my preferred ends. These are: To avoid getting fired by Caduceus Equity and to keep this corporation afloat. The latter greatly influences the former.

An idiot might think that in order to avoid getting fired, I must please the shareholders and keep them happy with my existence. That is not only unreasonably hard, but it would force me to allocate more time that I would like to otherwise spend with my sister. The principal of Economy of Force dictates that it is necessary to allocate a minimum of essential combat power to any secondary efforts.

In fact, I don't necessarily have to please the shareholders as much as I have to make them unable to justify relieving me of my duties. As long as there is no good reason for them to fire me, I can use the courts to retain my job regardless of circumstance.

In other words, as long as this branch of Caduceus Corporation performs well above the standard imposed by the shareholders, I can indefinitely keep my job.

Now that I know my objectives, it is a simple matter to allocate resources efficiently to accomplish them.

Sort of... there is a good chance that I have to change my priorities soon.

I knock at the door of my sister's room.

"Callista, it's me, your brother."

"Come in, the door's not locked."

I enter my sister's room.

"Callista, I've been reviewing your performance, and I would love to give you a failing grade, like a zero out of ten," I say, immediately getting to the point.

Callista stares at me with teary eyes.

"Unfortunately," I continue, "Objectivity compels me to grade you only with you performance in mind and not consider the fact that you're my sister and I don't want you to take this career path. And again, unfortunately I am compelled to give you a ten out of ten, given that you have creatively improvised despite limited intelligence."

Callista is about to squeal in delight, but she has more self control than that.

I pass on a folder to Callista.

"The Crossbow Detachment, formerly a temporary detachment, will be a permanent one if you choose to accept being its commander. You will have two full squads of War Wolves Commandos, specifically Gladius and Spatha. You will also have full logistical and orbital support and an IS, piloted by Natasha Fairs, to command. I will also give you partial jurisdiction to call in artillery, armored and air support. You may also add units to your detachment accordingly to the points given."

"What do you mean by 'points given'?"

"You have fifteen points to spend, and each unit in our arsenal costs a few points. You can spend those points on units to include in your detachment. I pretty much made up the points system just so that you have some leeway onto modifying your detachment to suit your own command style while still having constraints imposed."

Callista pulls her eyes away from the folder's contents and throws a smile at me. She then runs towards me and hugs me tight.

"Thanks brother!" she chimes.

"I'd like to say 'No problem', but I really do have a problem with this," I say jokingly.

"But you accept me as who I am?"

"That, and with this arrangement you will, at the very least, have some prior experience before forming your own private security company,"

We stay silent for a while, Callista still tightly hugging me.

I look at the clock. The party's going to be soon.

"Callista, we have a party at the living room at nine… just the six of us."

"Sure, I'll come! I'll wear my best clothes! I expect you to wear your medals, brother!"

I laugh at her suggestion.

"It's just the six of us, no one to brag to."

She smiles at me.

"Just wear them, anyway. And wear your old military clothing too. Sure, it's pointless, but it's nice to be able to show off such an awesome brother, even if it is to no one."

I suspect Bryce put her up to this.

"Did Bryce put you up to this?" I ask her.

"Yes he did, but I think it's a good idea anyway. Besides, it'll help with your confidence problem."

I smile at her. She's such a dutiful sister, caring about her brother to such an extent. Sometimes I find myself questioning just how she can be so sincere. I left her for the war in a relative's house… and she still loves me when I returned three years later. I never contacted her, never sent any letters, never any calls, nothing. And yet, as I have discovered after the war, every day she waits for me for an hour at the airport from precisely four to five at the evening, the time I left her and boarded my plane. Every day she brags about me at school.

When I returned, I was a nervous wreck with a hell of a confidence problem. I failed a lot of those under my command. Returning to someone proud of me despite failing to return her really shook me. After returning home, she's the one who slowly mended back my confidence. Apparently, sometime during the war she found out about my deteriorating mental health and tried to self tutor herself on psychology in order to help me after the war. A psychiatrist neighbor was generous enough to give her free lessons on psychology when he heard of it.

Such a dutiful sister… such a person does not deserve to go through the ordeals I went through.

But we are not in a war, so perhaps most of those ordeals could be avoided.

"Well, I don't see how showing off to only six people can boost my confidence," I finally say.

This time, Callista smiles at me in a mischievous manner.

"I heard there has been a change of plans in the location of the party, and also of the guests who will be attending…"

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

The Laser shotgun works with individual laser lenses per shotgun, in this case twelve lenses. Physics dictate that when a laser beam hits a target, part of the target evaporates, creating dust which reduces the damage of the laser beam in an effect called blooming. Because of this, stronger laser beams do not correspond with more damage proportional to the strength of the laser beam, or in other words the strength-damage ratio of a laser beam is subject to diminishing returns. Having smaller laser beams that all align to a single target averts this problem as long as the laser beams do not all target a single point at the target, which is pretty much why the laser shotgun is used instead of a laser cannon. Another way to reduce blooming is to 'phase' the laser.

Review Please!


End file.
